Wanderings in a world of Ice and Fire
by darkorbs
Summary: How can a former assassin trap in a new world change the fate of the Mother of Dragons?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or A Song of Fire and Ice series.

* * *

Kenshin will be a little OOC because he completed his training before he left to join the resistance against the shogunate. The Kenshin in this story is largely based on the OVA Trust and Betrayal. He did not get the chance to meet Kaoru.

* * *

**Prologue**

A silhouette is shown staggering along a grassy plain filled with slumps everywhere. The only sounds that could be heard all around are the cawing of birds gathering above the dark cloudy skies, the dragging of feet and heavy breathing. As the clouds unblocked the moon, the figure is shown to be a person moving slowly as if on the last dregs of one's life indicated by the severe wounds and deep cuts all over the person's bloodied and torn clothing and being supported by a _katana_ (sword with a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands) to walk. Surrounding the individual are scattered mutilated and dead bodies of over a hundred men and their weapons, remnants of a gruesome battle. The light of the moon unveiled the figure as a small, slender build man with a youthful feminine visage. The person looks to be around seventeen years old. The individual's mid-back length red hair tied in a pony tail sways along the wind. The person's eyes are deep purple that has dimmed its color. But the most notable feature of the person is the cross-shaped sword scar on the left cheek. This young man is none other than the infamous "_**Hitokiri**_ (manslayer, assassin) _**Battōsai**_" known for being the top assassin of the rebel political activist group called _Issin-Shishi_.

Now that his life is almost over, the young man of almost eighteen years smiles a little as he recollects the events of his short but eventful life. He remembered when he was seven years old, walking serenely through the night following a caravan and holding his toy top, a woman looking at him with concern while he smiled in return. After a few moments of tranquility, their caravan had then been attacked by bandits killing everyone they come across to. Shouts and screams echoed all around as everyone tried to escape. They brutally slaughtered every person there. The thick smell of blood filled his senses. He stands up picking a sword that looks awkward on his tiny hands, feeling anger and fear, his heart beating so fast as he take deep breaths to calm himself down and make his last stand, three women huddled together behind him. But as the bandits came closer to them, one woman pulled him close to her making him drop the sword, hugging and shielding him while he watched the scene before them.

"Please spare the child, I beg you!" pleads the woman on his right as she gets up to stand between the bandits and their group then being cut down at her chest mercilessly.

"Akane!" shouted the other woman on his left.

"Please Shinta don't look" said by the woman hugging him close trying to block his sight even as he witnessed the other woman being beheaded. The two of them toppled over when blood splattered on the back of the one hugging him as she covered him.

She looked at him and said,"Shinta! Shinta! You are just a child. You have not chosen your life, as we have been able to. You cannot die now. You must live. Live a full life for the sake of those who died here tonight." She had then been pulled by a bandit by her hair and lifted her up as tears fall down on her face. "Shinta, please live." She requested of him as he lay still on the ground. The bandit held her upright and stabbed her at the back of her throat. She clutched the protruding blade with both hands trying to hold it as the bandit pulled it back. She dropped down like a puppet with its strings cut. She looked at him and with her last breath told him "Live, Shinta. Live for me." She told him before the bandit violently stabbed her over the heart. He was too shocked to move away as the bandit approached him readying his weapon. Sounds of fighting and men's groaning can be heard as the bandit prepares to bring down his sword on him.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted the bandit in front of him. Looking at the source of commotion, he saw a tall and well built man with long hair and white cloak coming closer to them.

"You are about to die so knowing my name is useless to you." The man replied.

The bandit charged at him while the man calmly waited. He cut the bandit into three pieces without visible effort.

"I suppose it was fate that led me in this direction tonight. You have been avenged." The man said while wiping the blood of his blade. "Bearing a grudge against these men will not bring your loved ones back. Revel in the fact that you survived." The man told him while he's still in shock. The man turned around to leave while having one last look at him.

When he recovered, he dug graves for everyone that died last night including the bandits. It took him all day and it was almost dawn when he finished while blistering his hands in the process. He marked each grave with crosses while he picked three stones for the women who protected him. As he stand there thinking about everything that happened, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching him from behind.

"I noticed you've made graves for the bandits as well as your family." His savior told him.

"They were slave traders, not my family. I was sold to them after my parents died of cholera. After they died, there were no bandits and slave traders. They're just dead bodies." He replied.

"What are these stones for?" asked the man looking at the three stones he set up.

"Kasumi, Akane, Sakura. I only met them yesterday, but I wanted to protect them. I was the only boy in the group, but they tried to protect me. They said, "Please spare the child." I was too young to help. I wanted them to have special graves, so I wanted good stones. Those are the only ones I could find. I don't even have flowers to put on them." He told him.

The man approached and opened the bottle he's carrying and poured it on the gravestones. "It is unfortunate to enter Nirvana without having tasted good _Sake_ (alcoholic beverage), so this is my tribute to them."

Seeing the gesture, he told him "Thank you."

"I am Seijuro Hiko, a wandering swordsman." The man introduced himself.

"Swordsman?" he questioned.

He looked at him and said, "My boy, you have failed to protect something very delicate. You were entrusted with three lives. Your tiny hands will remember how heavy their bodies were, but you will carry the far heavier weight of their lives with you forever. You have already carried them. Now, you must acquire the strength to support yourself, and protect the others. Then, you will able to live your life and defend cherished lives."

"Defend cherished lives?" he queried.

"What's your name, boy?" asked Hiko.

"Shinta" he replied.

"That is too soft a name for a swordsman. From now on, your name will be Kenshin." Hiko declared.

"Ken (_sword_) shin (_heart_)" he repeated.

Hiko smirked as he looked at him. "I am going to teach you, boy. Teach you my forte!"

That was the time when he met his master. He began learning _**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū **_(Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style), an ancient sword style developed to allow a single swordsman to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. He learned this style of combining near-superhuman speed and agility (known as _Shinkoku_, or godspeed), _**battōjutsu**_ (the techniques of rapid drawing of a sword), an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses, and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain. Hiko had been impressed by the speed of development and learning he had done that he was called a prodigy. Day and night they trained by the waterfall while using live blades. And after eight years of continued hardships, he was finally ready for the last leg of his training by learning the ultimate technique of _Hiten Mitsurugi_.

At the same time, the country is in turmoil because of the fighting of opposing ideologies in the government. There are those wishing for the dismantlement of the _shogunate_ and be more open to international policies while there were still the traditionalists trying to eliminate the opposition. He wanted to help those people being oppressed by the current government by using his skills. Kenshin and Hiko argued heatedly because he believes that he can use his sword to help the people dying while his master argued that a sword is a weapon and he cannot save someone with it because the sword's purpose is to kill. His master also told him that Hiten Mitsurugi is the "Black Ship of the Land"; meaning that whoever wielded it in their side can secure absolute victory. So in truth, wielders of the style chose to be neutral when there are conflicts in the system. Then his master concluded that it will be decided by teaching him the last technique so that will decide whether he could join in the conflict or not.

This last trial involves his master using _**Kuzuryūsen**_(Nine-Headed Dragon Flash), a dashing attack that uses _Shinsoku_ (Godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a normal _kendō_ stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different sword styles (only different styles target different ones). It is said to be undodgeable and nearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. He was told by his Hiko that it is his best technique because of his build; it adds power on his dash because of his body's momentum. His own _Kuzuryusen_ loses to his master's because he's slender and short.

"_Kuzuryūsen_ was born using the process of teaching the final attack. In other words, this attack is only used as a test. Teaching the final attack has always started with _Kuzuryūsen_. Next, if the apprentice can strike through the master's _Kuzuryūsen_, the teaching of the final secret is complete." His master told him as they faced each other.

"However…" his master continued, "Think about the nature of _Kuzuryūsen_ closely. That way, the form o_f __**Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki**_(Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon) should become apparent."

"The nature of _Kuzuryusen_?" he queried. After some thinking, he takes a _battōjutsu_ stance. He realized that _Kuzuryusen_ cannot be parried or dodge. Then, the only way is to land a slash before it happens.

"Good answer." His master told him. "A _battōjutsu_ that surpasses godlike speed… That is _Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki_." Hiko removed his coat as he readied himself for the inevitable clash.

As the silence stretched on between the two, the only sound that could be heard is the raindrops starting to fall around them.

"Are you prepared for your fate… Kenshin?" asked his master opposite him.

He stood up straight as he tried to calm his breathing, his master slowly approaching him. He could feel the full powerful presence exuded by his master trying to overwhelm him. Kenshin contemplated his thoughts at this point of his life; the fear of facing his master not holding back for him, the absolute certainty of being killed right at this moment, the women who saved him from being killed, her plead to him to live a full life, the master who saved him and took him in and finally the people he could see suffering all around him. As his master turned to a full dash, he also charged to him. In the middle of dashing, he realized that yes, he must not fear death in trying to save others and also important is that he must prevent himself from dying to be able to fulfill the promise he made to the women who saved him. At this point, his master began using _Kuzuryūsen_ while he positions himself for a _battōjutsu_ stance and stepping his adjacent foot to the sheath forward while mid-draw to produce the beyond godlike speed strike. Their techniques clashed as they met and continued moving away from each other and stand back to back, he could feel that he succeeded in learning the technique while his master is happy that his student surpassed the master. Hiko collapses showing a huge diagonal cut across his torso that is already bleeding badly while Kenshin rushes to help him.

"Don't worry… This is the fate between a master and an apprentice of the Mitsurugi style." Hiko told him as he took deep breaths to give his last words to Kenshin.

"I mastered the _Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki_ at the cost of my master's life. I know that you're planning to join the resistance so I will not stop you. Be careful of the people leading them because they will use you as a killer. However, don't lose your humanity once you've started killing. Find something that will make your life worth living after the battles." His master told him as he finally closes his eyes. He cried that night after burying his teacher and father figure. He left his master's cloak on top of his gravestone because he cannot wear it even if it passes down from master to student.

He began his journey and while at a training camp he was spotted by one of the main leaders of the resistance. He was recruited by Katsura Kogorō, a leader of the _Chōshū Ishin-Shishi_ after witnessing his prowess with the sword. He supported the faction of Katsura and he ended up as a _hitokiri_ (manslayer or assassin). Within the first six months of his career, he killed over a hundred people and eventually became known as "_Hitokiri Battōsai_" because of his signature _battōjutsu_ techniques.

His introspection had been disrupted by his coughing because of the stab wound in his lungs as he collapsed on the ground. He welcomes the end because he will see her once again. As he lay on the ground looking at the darkening and thundering sky, he remembers the love of his life and the greatest regret he has. Her beautiful, stoic face. Her soft, melodic voice. The smell of white plums. The one he loves and the one he killed. Yukishiro Tomoe.

He still remembered the moment he met her. It was raining then and he just finished a job. I'izuka, his contact and partner, invited him to drink some _Sake_ but he declined. He was walking down the road holding a parasol when all of a sudden a sword was thrown at his direction. The sword cut his parasol in half and he turned his body to the side to dodge the sword as his attacker pulled the sword back. He figured out that the one who attacked him was also a hired assassin. The assassin was using two katana held together by a long metal chain connected to the pommel of each. They sized each other up for a few moments before the assassin ran toward him and threw a sword which he blocked by his weapon. The sword drops to ground while his enemy then used the chains to wrap around his body and then jumped to the roof pulling the chain, holding his arms in place. Taking advantage of the situation, the assassin jumped down to finish him but he pulled the other end of the chain holding him and caught the thrown sword and held it in reversed grip with his left hand. He parried the downward slash of his opponent and continued to slash against the still falling body of the enemy cutting him down in half from shoulder to groin. Blood splattered everywhere and for a moment it seemed as if it rained blood. He felt his scar on his left cheek bleeding as he kneels on one leg to catch his breath. The diagonal line scar was caused by a blade of a stubborn bodyguard he killed from one of his previous jobs which never fully healed and continued to bleed from time to time ever since. The scent of white plums startled him and when he looked up, he saw a young woman holding a parasol with blood splatter all over her clothes and face. He slowly got up while the woman continued staring at him. He gripped his sword tighter waiting for her reaction.

"You…" she said. "You made it fall. You made the bloody rain fall."

He was shocked by what she said that he dropped the sword in his left hand. He contemplated if he should kill her after seeing him.

"Blood..!" the woman said as she reached with her right hand and slowly walked toward him. "You're bleeding."

He waited for her to get close but she fainted on the way to him. He caught her and took her in an inn frequented by the _Chōshū Ishin-Shishi_ members. He was helped by the manager, an old woman, making arrangements for them and took her to a room. After cleaning her up, the manager handed him a _tanto_ (short blade) which belonged to the young woman and left them. He slept sitting, holding his sword by his side like he always did, beside her. After waking up, he found her helping around the place and introduced herself as Yukishiro Tomoe. I'izuka made rude comments about Tomoe with regards to the night they spent together when they were eating. Unable to hear anymore useless prattle, he decided to leave by intimidating I'izuka. He confronted Tomoe after that. They talked in one of the rooms in the inn.

"Well?" Tomoe asked as he opened the door to the balcony and showing his back to her. "What is it?"

"Forget what you saw last night and leave this place immediately," he answered.

"Does my presence bother you?" she asked him while she sat on the floor.

"Your family must be worried about you." He deflected.

"I'm a lost cat." She said and he turned to look at her. "If I had a home, I wouldn't be drinking _Sake_ late at night." She looked at him with worry as she asked, "Has your wound stop bleeding?"

He faced the balcony again and didn't answer.

"I hope so." She said wistfully.

He turned around, sat beside her while putting the _tanto_ in front of her and asked "This is yours, isn't it?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Kyoto is a dangerous place. That will be useless to you in a place as wicked as this. You should find another place to live, a place where you will not need that at all." he told her.

"A place where there are no assassins?" she asked startling him. "Is that what you mean?" she asked again as she picked up the _tanto_ and left.

He then asked the manager if she will hire Tomoe. The old woman told him that she has been watching her and she saw that she's a very good worker. The inn desperately needed help so Tomoe is welcome to work there. Tomoe continued working there and in one of the meetings with Katsura, he saw her and asked who she is. Katsura then asked I'izuka to check her background. They also concluded that there is a traitor amongst them because Kenshin's identity is only known to a few members of the group.

Then, because of bad things happening for the resistance because of the spy, the remaining members were forced to flee. Katsura ordered them to get away from the city and hide in one of their safe houses. They are going to pretend as husband and wife. The two of them settled in a simple house with a garden. They took up the duties of their roles and kept acting as a normal couple. He also started planting crops in their garden base on a whim because he remembered being a son of a farmer. I'izuka kept contact with him and told him to stay put because of the manhunts of the government. He delivered medicine to them so they could introduce themselves as an apothecary and his wife. They sold the medicine in the village. As time goes on, they continued becoming closer and more comfortable into their roles. He still slept while sitting, holding his sword at his side even if they share a room together. She also continued writing in her diary every night.

One day, Tomoe's brother visited them. She introduced him as Enishi and explained to him that she's the one who acted like a mother for him since their mother died. She still sent him letters and he tracked her down. After her brother left, they harvested their crops and he was surprised to see that they got rewards because he had not expected that.

"You seem so happy right now." Tomoe told him while their eating dinner.

"Do I?" he asked.

"If your life had taken another route, you could have been happy living like this. Working your field and eating the food you raise with your own hands." She said to him.

"I've been thinking since we arrived here," he began "I mastered the teachings of Mitsurugi swordsmanship. I was taught with balance with the world around me by my previous master but I wanted to create a new world for those who do not have power. I wanted to insure the safety of the common man. But now I realized this was a misguided idea. The best thing I can do is live here, and create life instead of destroying it. I've never known peace until now. It is only recently that I have understood what the word means. Living here, walking to the village and coming home with you. It made me realize how horrible my life as an assassin really was. There's one reason I've learned this essential lesson; it is you." He paused as he told her and she was shocked to hear it. "You are the one who showed me this new way to live."

"May I tell you something?" she requested.

"Please" he nodded.

"My father is an employee of the Shogunate in Edo. He is neither a skilled swordsman nor a statesman, but he is a kind man. My mother died while giving birth to Enishi. For him, I am both his sister and his mother. I love him dearly. We were never wealthy, but we always lived happily."

She looked at him and continued, "I was engaged to be married late last year." He was shocked by her admission and he felt a little jealous of her fiancé.

"I'd known my fiancé since we were children, and he was now an envoy of the Shogunate. My brother was very jealous, but other than his childish behavior everything was fine. Shortly before the wedding day, my fiancé was killed in the streets of Kyoto. When I heard the news, I couldn't stay in Edo any longer." She tried to look at him but she flinched and looked away, "Tragedy often causes people to think the wrong thing. So, I came to Kyoto. Trying to escape the pain of what my life had become. That is when I met you. That is the kind of woman I am." She told him while her body was shaking.

The next day, they went to the village again to continue their business. Snow started to fall when they are on their way home. They talked about the coming winter and how they will handle it. Tomoe fell down the road and he helped her by extending a hand. He then said to her, "I will protect you."

That night when they were sitting by the fireplace, Tomoe came on to him, looking at him with unbridled affection. She touched his face and threw herself at him. He felt his love for her grew more by this action and he reciprocated her love by holding her close to him. The two of them then made love to each other. It was a night he would never forget.

"You cause the bloody rain to fall." He quoted her while their cuddled by the fireplace. "You said that to me on the night we met," he continued.

"Yes," she replied.

"You also told me that I could never be happy living an assassin's life."

"Yes, I did."

"You were right. However I can't stop killing, yet. The new world will come soon. But once it does, I will seek ways to protect people that will not involve taking lives. I will also look for a way to atone for the terrible things I've done. If you are with me, I will be able to become a new man."

"Tomoe?" He called after a brief silence.

"Yes"

"I will protect you, and make sure that you are happy." He vowed to her.

"Yes!" she nods happily as she leaned back to him.

He woke up the next day without her on his side. He looked for her all over but never found her. I'izuka told him that the spy their looking for was Tomoe. He told him that Tomoe is meeting with her conspirators in a cottage on the mountain. He ordered him to go there and kill her. He also told him that the proof is the journal she writes in. That the man who gave him that scar on his left cheek was her fiancé. He didn't believe it until he read the first few pages of her diary. Unable to cope up with the situation because of heartbreak and feelings of betrayal, he headed to the mountain lost in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, tracing her footsteps.

When he got there, there are ninjas who set up an ambush. He can't really remember much of what happened with the battle because he was moving on pure instinct alone, his mind nowhere thinking about the fight. He could also recall being deprived of his hearing and sight by separate explosions set by the enemy. So when he arrived at the top, wounded and battered, he was already hallucinating and only standing because of his sword supporting his weight. He faced the leader of the ninjas and was soundly beaten every time their clashes. He was punched, kicked and thrown around like a rag doll by the enemy. His whole body was hurting now and he was still standing only because of sheer will. When the final blow is about to be delivered by the enemy using Tomoe's _tanto_, Tomoe jumped in front of him to protect him from the blade while he swung his sword blindly accidentally slashing Tomoe and the enemy leader together. When he regained his sight, he had seen what he did and he spent Tomoe's last moments with her head on his lap.

"Tomoe…" He called out to her while crying.

She opened her eyes for a moment and using her last remaining strength, she scratched his left cheek forming a cross shaped mark with his other scar.

"I am so sorry, my darling." She said to him as her tears fell down. Then she closed her eyes, and passed away.

The pain he felt was indescribable. He could not compare it to any physical pain he experience. He brought Tomoe's body back to their house. While he was mourning, he realized that Tomoe was also suffering this kind of pain when he killed her fiancé. Instead of hating him, she protected him. She allowed him to live. Now that she died, she was free from the pain and suffering. He decided to live with a broken heart as a way of atoning for what he did to her. He also chose to make reparations for the lives he destroyed even though it will be difficult. He only now realized how big an effect on his life she must have been. She taught him how to live again instead of being a shell he had become from being an assassin. He hoped that he will be alright even if she's gone.

Katsura came the next day and apologized to him. He also told him that the real spy was found and been dealt with a new assassin. He also requested his help to join the regular forces to strengthen their ranks because of the determined manhunts of the government. He told him that he asked Tomoe to be his sheath for his ungovernable rage. Katsura also believed that she can still serve that purpose for him. He accepted to offer his sword but he made Katsura promised that after the battles had been won, he will no longer kill again. He then bid farewell to Tomoe and burned the house they stayed in, her scarf always with her.

After that, he joined the rebel ranks and helped their cause. Battles after battles, he was involved in the majority of them killing countless enemies. Even then, sometimes he could feel being hugged by Tomoe. And now that their side had just won, he'd been ambushed by the remnants of the loyalist of the old government. They waited for him in these grassy plains and attacked him with the sole purpose of ending his life. They threw caution to the wind and used every attack they could muster on him. The enemies kept coming even as he cut them down. Swords, chains, axes, knives, daggers and arrows came at him at every corner. Their numbers must have been in the hundreds because he still saw many enemies surrounding him from every direction after defeating many of them. At the end of the day, he was the last one standing but he was on his last reserves. The battle lasted for almost half a day because of the droves of enemies he faced.

It started raining as he lay down on the ground. He held Tomoe's scarf to his heart thinking that he will see her again. He also apologized because he never did atone for the lives he has taken. He only hoped that she will forgive him. And with his last breath and the smell of white plums, he welcomed the end with a soft smile on his face. He did not see the bright light that started to engulf him and make him disappear on the ground.

While Kenshin embraces his death, a being that governs the fate of all the different worlds, watched him with interest and decided that this exceptional mortal is still needed because he did not live to fulfill his potential. Erasing Kenshin's memories leaving only his name, his hard earned skills and battle instincts, the being implanted his mind with the knowledge of the language and basic information known by the common man of the lands where he will be transported to and his heart with a strong desire to find someone to protect with all his power. The omnipotent being also gifted him things that he will need for his new life. With great anticipation, the entity transported Kenshin into a whole new world.

* * *

Stars shine brightly within the beautiful night sky. It is so peaceful that you could almost forget all your troubles. The wind blows softly around the gardens in the manse of Magister Illyrio Mopatis, making the individual lounging around there shiver a little. Said person is a petite, young woman who looks about thirteen years old. She has long silver-blonde hair, violet eyes and a beautiful face. Her name is Daenerys Targaryen, the only daughter of the Mad King Aerys and younger sister of Viserys.

Even though the place is calm, her thoughts are anything but. News of Magister Illyrio trying to marry her off to someone she didn't know just reached her. Her brother Viserys have been ecstatic when he told her all about it. They were still deciding who they will benefit the most from for her marriage. She refused of course but her brother had scared her by warning her of "waking the dragon." Her brother becomes violent and hurts her when she "wakes the dragon." It felt like she's being sold like cattle to the highest bidder. Dany always thought that her brother might take her as a wife because he told her that Targaryens usually marry each other to keep their blood pure. Now, Viserys is convinced that this will greatly help him to reclaim the Iron Throne that is rightfully his birthright. The land she have not even seen or have been to.

On the last month before the end of the rebellion, her mother and brother had been sent to Dragonstone, their ancestral seat is an island. There, she had been born while there is a storm raging on sinking their remaining fleet. Her mother died during childbirth. At the same time, the war was already lost, leaving her and her brother the only remaining Targaryen. Robert Baratheon, the Usurper, had claimed the Iron Throne and his brother is already preparing a fleet to assault Dragonstone. With the help of Ser Willem Darry, they escaped even when the garrison is planning on selling them to the Usurper. They set sail under the cover of darkness to the Braavosian coast.

She could still remember Ser Willem dimly, how he's been sick and how he was a terror to the servants but always been kind to Dany. Their house in Braavos was a big house with a red door. She had her own room there, with a lemon tree outside her window. When Ser Willem died, the servants stole what little they have left and they were thrown out of the house. She cried when the red door have been closed to them forever.

They lived on different cities including Myr, Tyrosh, Qohor, Volantis and Lys, never staying for too long because the Usurper's hired assassins will continue to target them according to Viserys but she have never seen one. At the start, they didn't have any trouble finding someone who will take them in because of being the last Tagaryens. But as the years pass and King Robert is still on the throne, doors closed to them and their lives became harder. They sold almost everything they had even her mother's crown and all their coin were gone. She could hear her brother being called "the beggar king" in the alleys and wine sinks of Pentos. Still, her brother vowed that they will reclaim all the luxuries of being royalty but all she wanted was the big house with the red door, with a lemon tree outside her window.

After walking around Pentos, they have been found and taken in by magister Illyrio Mopatis, a dealer in spices, gemstones, dragonbone and other less savory things. They've been living for almost half a year in his manse. He always sweet talks her brother telling him that he will help Viserys reclaim the Iron Throne but she is not entirely convinced about that. And now, Illyrio is planning to sell her off while Viserys whole-heartedly supports the idea. She hated how weak and timid she was. She hated Illyrio for taking advantage of them. She hated Viserys for hurting her and using her as a stepping stone. She was so mad at the world, she clenched her fists tightly.

Daenerys takes deep breaths to calm down. Being angry will solve nothing and it's only making her more depressed. She looks at the stars, wishing for something, anything that will help her get out of this situation. As she continues to ponder everything on her mind, she did not notice a tiny bright light coming closer to the ground behind her. When she regains herself, she realizes that the surroundings become brighter all of a sudden. Turning around, she sees a floating ball of light that paused in the air for a second before dropping to the ground. The ball of light grew bigger and brighter that forced her to shut her eyes and look away. Clearing her vision with her hands, she was shocked to see a person lying there. For a moment, she thought about calling for someone but doing so did not feel right to her. She stands there and studied the person closely.

The person seems to be a young man. She cannot say for sure because he looks feminine to her. He has long red hair tied in a pony tail. The most striking feature on his face is the cross shape scar on his left cheek. He looks short, about a little over five feet. His clothing is also odd. His dark shirt looks strange. The sleeves are wide while it opens in the chest area. His pants look more like a long skirt that reach almost his ankles. The whole outfit is held together by some knot at his waist. His footwear consists of socks and sandals. He also wears some kind of arm guards. On the right side of his waist is something that looks like a bag of coins. The most prominent effects he has are the two swords he has at the left side of his waist. They are slender and looks slightly curved.

Dany approached the stranger to rouse him but as her hands approached his face, his eyes suddenly open and he leaps at Dany, a sword positioned to slash her neck. She only saw a flash of light and did not even see him draw his sword. He stops at the last second, the blade hair's breadth away from her skin, when he sees her and becomes aware that there are no immediate threats to him. The stranger withdraws, collected himself and studies his surroundings while Dany backs up a few steps, steadies herself and calm her breathing. They look at each other and Dany could see that his eyes are dark purple colored but they look so cold and hard. An awkward silence settles between them, Dany feeling scared of the boy but mustered her courage enough to speak again.

"Who are you?" She asked the young man quietly.

He looks at her for a moment as if deciding whether to answer her or not, his hand still holding his sword. After a few seconds, he finally answered, "My name is Kenshin. Where am I?"

"You are in the manse of the magistrate Illyrio in the city of Pentos." She answered while she realizes that he's taller than her by a little margin.

"Pentos is one of the nine Free Cities in the continent of Essos." He said as he looks like someone trying to recall some information. "How did I get here? Who are you? Why can't I remember anything that happened to me after waking up?"

"It was a ball of light that brought you here. Here I was alone in the garden when out of nowhere, a ball of bright light appeared in front of me and you came out of it." Dany tells him feeling skeptical about it either after saying it out loud. She looks at him and she could see that he becomes more puzzled by what she's telling him.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn, Princess of Dragonstone." She introduced herself.

Kenshin looks at her for a long time before sheathing his sword. She observed that he moves with a honed grace as if he has done it all his life. Now, she did not know what to do. His story of forgetting his life seems dubious but the light that brought him here itself is a mystery she cannot find an explanation to. She could see his expressions ranging from confusion, disbelief, anger and finally resignation. He walks toward her and Dany panics a little, scared of what he will do to her. But to her immense relief and joy, the words he said next make up for everything bad that happen to her up to now.

He looks at her seriously and tells her, "Since I can't remember anything that happened before coming here and from the story you told me, if you are telling the truth," he pauses as he searched her eyes for any signs of deceit. When he found nothing, he continued, "I was brought here for a reason and that reason is you. I have nowhere to go, no past, present and future so I am stuck with you. The only thing I am sure of is that I will dedicate myself to protecting you. So from now on, I will protect you with everything that I am, my Lady." He said as he sincerely looks her.

She cannot believe what she is hearing from him. He's like the knights she always hears about. But Dany is certain that Kenshin is a gift for her from the stars and no ordinary knight. In her time of desperate need, he will always be with her. At this time, all she wanted was get away from here. Away from Viserys, away from the manipulative Illyrio and away from her upcoming marriage, these are things she desperately desired. Now, with Kenshin by his side, she can do all these things. Tears of relief and happiness appear in her eyes and a brilliant smile lights up her face when she realized this. And it is all because of the person in front of her, her gift from the stars and her personal knight who doesn't look like one and doesn't dress like one.

"Can you take me away from here?"

"I can. Why do you want to leave?" Kenshin replied.

"The magister and my brother are planning to marry me off to someone I don't know. I am not ready for marriage yet and I can't see myself being happy about it. I only want to live peacefully without any strings attached unlike here where I am being traded off like a luxury." She ranted to him.

"I understand. Let us leave right away, my Lady. We can go to the city of Lorath and hide there to get away from the various troubles you have." He told her as he offered his hand.

"Wait! I don't have any gold coins and we will need them if we want to buy things that we need. Let's go to the vault of the magister to get some. I also need to pack some clothes." She hurriedly explained to him.

"I have something here like a coin bag. Wait a moment; I'll check the contents of this." He said as he opened the bag and picks up a single coin. Showing it to Daenerys, she saw that it is a golden dragon coin. "Judging from the weight of the bag, I'd say there are about two hundred coins here. Alright, let's get you pack up and ready to go." He said as they begin walking back to the main house.

They move quietly through the estate and did not alert any guards. Whenever they arrive at a corner, Kenshin made sure that they were not seen. Arriving at Illyrio's quarters, they slowly went in and looked around for the place where the treasures and gold are stored. With a big stroke of luck, they found that the door to the treasure room has been left opened. Dany picked a bag and started filling it with silver and gold coins while Kenshin looks out for any trouble. She came upon a great cedar chest bound in bronze. Her curiosity piqued, she opened it and found piles of fine velvets and damasks inside and resting on top, nestled in the soft cloth, are three huge eggs. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, each different than the others, patterned in beautiful colors. She carefully lifted one with both hands and it felt like solid stone. Dany felt a connection to them and so she decided to bring them with her when she leaves. Getting Kenshin's attention, she asked him for his help to pack and carry the eggs. She didn't know what they were but she had a feeling that she has to bring it with her. Picking a sack, Kenshin placed them inside and he slung it on his back. They went to Dany's room and she packed a few clothes. When they finished, they went to a well hidden spot on the grounds. Kenshin carried Dany bridal style, while he ran up the wall and jumped over it. It was surprising that Kenshin was capable of such a feat.

They walked together through the town in the dead silence of the night. Dany led them to one of the commercial stables to get a horse. She covered her hair with a cloth so nobody could easily remember her. When they arrived there, Kenshin negotiated for the price of a strong horse. The owner offered them a healthy rounsey, an all-purpose horse. It is also a gelding so they won't have too much trouble handling it. After paying the necessary amount, they mount the bags their carrying to the horse. Kenshin also allowed Dany to ride the horse so she could get used to it early. They went to a shop that still open this time of night to buy tents, food and other camping necessities for their long journey. Kenshin also bought some common clothes for him and Dany so they can blend in easily with the crowd of people. After securing everything to their horse, they headed to the Sunrise Gate to leave the city behind. Dany was nervous because she thought they will have a hard time exiting the gate due to the time of their departure but fortune smiles with them once again as the guards stationed there were all drunk or asleep. They passed the gates silently to avoid spooking the guards there. When the city walls almost disappeared from their sight, Dany released a sigh of relief and smiled happily.

"I thought we were going to get caught and returned to the magister." She told Kenshin as he guides the horse on the Valyrian road.

"I will do everything to prevent that from happening." Kenshin said to her resolutely while looking ahead of them. Dany smiled at him at that. She was really thankful to have Kenshin by her side.

"Can we pass by Braavos before we go to Lorath?" she asked him before explaining. "I want to see our old house we lived in there for one last time."

"Of course, we can go my Lady." He dutifully answered her.

Daenerys could hardly contain her excitement. She also felt a little scared because for the first time in her life, her brother is not with her. There are also different dangers on the road that they have to overcome. But all her worries flew away together with the wind when she looked at Kenshin. His very being radiates confidence and it tells her that everything will be fine. She doesn't get why she feels this way. Kenshin looks small and frail unlike the bulky and muscled men she saw on the streets. He also cannot remember anything about his past. He looks like he is not that much older than her but she knew deep down that she can depend on him. Whatever dangers they have to face, she knew Kenshin will not let her down. Dany looks up the sky to thank the stars again for sending her someone like Kenshin. She only hoped that they arrived to their destination safely.

* * *

AN:

Let me just state that English is not my native language and this is my first fic.

So what do you guys think? Is it interesting enough to continue or let it end here?

Feedback and criticisms are accepted so let yourself be heard. If you have any suggestions, recommendations and pointers to give, write a review.

It depends on you people if I'm going to continue this. Peace Out V(*_*)V


End file.
